Kyoto
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Mio dimintai tolong oleh temannya untuk menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah di Kyoto. Ia harus meninggalkan orangtua dan teman-temannya, dan tinggal seorang diri di sana. Mampukah ia menjalani kehidupan seorang diri di Kyoto?
1. Kyoto

**Chapter 1: Kyoto**

**Disclaimer: Kakifly**

**Warning: OC, OOC –maybe-, typo, dll.**

**Happy reading 'n enjoy, minna! **

Mio's POV

Kyoto... Kyoto...

Pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara di stasiun, menandakan aku sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang baru, Kyoto. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi area stasiun, sambil menenteng sebuah koper besar berwarna biru tua, dan tas berwarna putih. Ku hirup napas dalam-dalam saat aku keluar dari stasiun. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Berapa kali pun ku lihat, Kyoto selalu membuatku terkagum-kagum, akan pemandangan kotanya yang mencerminkan bahwa Kyoto merupakan sebuah kota besar. Hal tersebut terlihat dari banyaknya gedung pencakar langit, kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, serta warganya yang hilir mudik memenuhi area sekitar, seakan kota ini tak pernah berhenti dari berbagai aktifitas.

"Yosh. Ganbatte!" ucapku, mencoba mamberi semangat pada diriku sendiri.

Ku langkahkan kakiku kembali untuk mencari taksi, yang akan mengantarku ke sebuah apartemen yang nantinya akan aku tinggali selama aku di sini. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya ada sebuah taksi yang lewat. Segera saja aku hentikan taksi itu, dan bergegas masuk. Setelah memberi tahu supir taksi kemana tujuanku, dengan segera, taksi itu pun melaju ke tempat yang aku tuju.

.

.

Sampailah aku di pintu apartemen nomor 35 di lantai 2. Segera saja ku buka pintu berwarna coklat tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Di dalam ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna biru muda dan putih ini, terdapat sebuah kamar, kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu yang lumayan besar. Ku buka jendela apartemen ini, segera saja angin sejuk menerpa wajahku. Pemandangan disini jauh berbeda dengan di stasiun tadi. Di sini, kita masih bisa melihat pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar rumah penduduk, yang hanya di batasi oleh sebuah jalan dengan apartemen ini. Cukup asri untuk ukuran sebuah kota besar seperti Kyoto.

Aah, rasanya berat harus tinggal disini seorang diri, terlebih karna aku harus menemui orang-orang baru dan memulai kehidupan baru seorang diri. Kurasa aku mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Apa aku harus membatalkan permintaan Akira ini ya?

Seminggu yang lalu, Akira memintaku menggantikannya menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah SMA di Kyoto. Memang tidak lama, mungkin hanya beberapa bulan sampai sekolah menemukan guru pengganti untuk menggantikan Akira. Akira dan bandnya akan memulai karier propesional mereka di jalur musik. Seorang produser musik, sekaligus orang yang di sukai Akira menawarkan mereka untuk bergabung dalam menejemen musik yang dia pimpin, dan berjanji menjadikan mereka band terkenal. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tak akan disia-siakan mereka. Terlebih, itu adalah impian Akira sejak dulu. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan Akira, akhirnya aku terima tawaran itu. Apalagi orangtuaku kelihatan senang dengan tawaran Akira itu. Mereka bilang tinggal seorang diri di Kyoto bisa melatih kepercayaan diri dan kemandirianku. Walaupun aku heran, kenapa Akira meminta bantuanku, bukannya Yui yang notabene kuliah di fakultas pendidikan sama seperti dirinya. Saat kutanyakan hal itu dia hanya menjawab, "Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan muridku padanya." Aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawabanya. Tapi, orang seperti Yui bisa melakukan apapun kalau dia berusaha. Dia hebat dan bisa tak terduga kalau fokus melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin Akira juga tahu itu, hanya saja dia tak mau mengakuinya dan terlalu gengsi meminta tolong padanya. Kurasa persaingan mereka saat di universitas masih melekat di pikiran Akira.

Sebelum aku mencoba, aku selalu berkata 'tidak bisa' pada diriku sendiri. Untuk yang satu ini, aku akan mencobanya! Besok, aku akan mengunjungi sekolah tempatku mengajar nanti. Mereka sedang mengadakan festival sekolah, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencari tahu bagaimana orang-orang di Kyoto itu.

.

.

.

Festival sekolah, selalu jadi acara yang di tunggu oleh murid dan juga para tamu. Saat festival sekolah, akan banyak stan-stan yang menyajikan berbagai macam hal menarik seperti maid cave, rumah hantu, dan sebagainya.

Saat pertama kali masuk ke area sekolah, sudah banyak stan-stan yang berjejer dan di penuhi oleh orang-orang. Diantara stan-stan itu, ada satu stan yang membuatku tertarik. Stan itu di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang mengantri. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku penasaran dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Saat sudah sampai di depan stan itu, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan orang datang dan membuatku terombang-ambing di antara gerombolan itu, dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam antrian. Karena tidak bisa keluar, akhirnya aku mengikuti antrian itu.

Setelah mengantri beberapa lama, akhirnya giliranku masuk. Saat mencoba menolak masuk, seorang anak perempuan yang mungkin panitia stan tersebut mendorongku masuk. Kuturuti saja keinginannya dan masuk ke dalam. Terlihat ruangan itu agak gelap, dan ada seorang gadis yang memakai baju 'miku' yaitu baju berwarna putih, dan celana berwarna merah yang longgar, biasanya di pakai oleh orang yang tinggal di kuil. Gadis itu menyuruhku duduk dan memintaku memperlihatkan telapak tanganku padanya. Kuturuti saja permintaanya agar bisa segera keluar dari ruangan yang agak menyeramkan ini.

"Akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik," ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang membuatku tidak mengerti. Setelah itu dia menyuruhku keluar dengan sebuah isyarat. Kurasa gadis itu pendiam atau... pemalu?

Dari stan yang aneh tadi, sekarang aku mengunjungi stan okonomiaki. Lebih baik aku mengisi perut terlebih dahulu, karena semenjak pagi hingga sekarang aku sama sekali belum sarapan. Disini, semua pegawai memakai pakaian maid berwarna hitam berpadu dengan putih. Melihat itu, seakan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu saat Sawako-sensei memaksa kami memakai pakaian yang dia buat. Aku merinding membayangkan Sawako-sensei waktu itu.

Setelah membawa okonomiaki yang tadi di pesan, aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk memakannya. Saat akan memakan okonomiaki, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menyeretku keluar.

"Kenapa kau malah santai-santai saja makan okonomiaki..." orang itu berkata sambil menyeretku. Kurasa orang itu kesal padaku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan sampai membuatnya kesal?

"...mereka semua sibuk mencarimu, tapi kau malah bersantai di tempat itu."

"Anoo..." Aku mencoba memotong omongannya.

"Kalau kau tidak bergegas, hasil latihan kita selama ini akan sia-sia..."

Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami, kupastikan wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, aku diseret oleh seorang pria tak dikenal, dan diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang merasa heran dengan kejadian ini. Pria ini tinggi, memiliki rambut dan mata hitam, memakai kemeja putih dan celana coklat muda. Kurasa dia salah seorang guru disini.

Setelah menyeretku beberapa lama, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Saat ini, aku memakai baju biasa berwarna biru, celana, sepatu dan topi warna coklat serta tas kecil berwarna putih.

"...dan apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? Kau harus mengganti penampilanmu!" Dia menyeretku lagi, hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan.

"Pakai ini. Tenang saja, aku akan tunggu di luar." Dia memberikan baju yang tadi dia pinjam dari seorang murid. Baju seragam yang hampir sama dengan yang aku pakai saat SMA hanya saja yang ini berwarna hijau toska dengan sedikit garis-garis kuning di beberapa bagian dan pita yang berwarna senada dengan seragam itu.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, pria itu segera menarikku kembali. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, karena pria itu tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Gawat, sebentar lagi akan dimulai!" Pria itu mulai panik dan mempercepat jalannya, setelah melihat waktu yang tertera di jam-nya.

Pria itu terus mempercepat langkahnya. Aku mulai lelah sekarang, apalagi karena acara makanku diganggu tadi, sampai saat ini perutku belum diisi. Kalau tahu akan ada kejadian seperti ini, lebih baik aku sarapan dulu di rumah. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadapku. Untung saja aku tidak menabraknya.

"Aku tahu, setelah Akira-sensei pergi, kau tidak mau bermain musik lagi. Tapi untuk sekali ini, tolong bermainlah demi mereka, dan jangan sia-siakan hasil latihan kita selama ini. Ini adalah panampilan pertama kalian. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, ya?" Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa saat dia mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang melakukan hal ini padaku selain orangtuaku. Wajahku mulai memanas sekarang. Dia menarikku kembali dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita sambut light music club!" Terdengar suara MC, tepat ketika kami sampai di belakang panggung.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, ok?" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah mikrophone.

"Eh, tunggu. Kemana gitarmu?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Kurasa Akio bisa menghandle semuanya." Dia mendorongku agar maju ke atas panggung. Anggota light musik yang lain sudah bersiap di atas panggung dan tirai sudah mulai di buka. Mereka terlihat agak panik, dan sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku bisa bernyanyi kalau lagu yang mereka mainkan saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi pria itu bilang, ini adalah penampilan pertama mereka, setelah latihan keras mereka. Aku tak mau mengecewakan mereka. Terlebih pria itu menaruh harapan besar padaku. Argh... sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana?

Jreng... jreng...

Suara musik mulai terdengar. Tunggu, kurasa aku mengenal lagu ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju panggung sambil bernyanyi.

_Watashi yo moete…  
Moete dakishimete miru no wa tsumi ja nai deshou?  
Hi de yami wo harae CHOIR JAIL_

Untuk sesaat anggota yang lain melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan heran. Hanya sebentar sebelum mereka kembali fokus pada alat musik yang sedang mereka mainkan. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Aku harus fokus pada nyanyianku.

_Nageite mo yume wa utawanai  
Koko de sakenda yo "Kotae wa dare ga motteru no"  
Utsumuida mama ja kizukanai  
Kimi no hitomi no naka mirai wo sagasu_

Moshimo kiseki ga ima wo sasu nara  
Nijimu namida nugutte mae wo muite arukou

Karena tidak ada alat musik yang aku mainkan, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menghayati lagu itu. Aku berjalan ke sisi kiri panggung saat menyanyikan bagian ini.

_Watashi wo akete…  
Konna kurushisa de nanimo mienai  
Watashi yo moete…  
Moete kanata he jounetsu wa tsumi ja nai deshou?  
Hi de yami wo harae CHOIR JAIL_

Aku berhenti di ujung kiri panggung. Sambil menghadap penonton, ku keluarkan segala macam ekspresi yang terlintas saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

_Maneite yo mune no otometachi  
Koko wa yoi no meikyuu "yoake wo doko de matteru no"  
Furueteru dake ja kawaranai  
Kimi wo mitsuketa no wa unmei no shiwaza_

Naze ni inochi wa hakanaku kieru  
Tori wa toi wo yobu yue ai wo daite hateyou

Himitsu no saki he…  
Yureru kanashisa wa nani wo abaku no  
Himitsu ni furete…  
Furete tashika na genjitsu wo nomeba ii deshou?  
Te wo nobase nobase saki he…

Ku langkahkan lagi kakiku ke sisi lain panggung sambil terus bernyanyi. Entah kenapa, saat di atas panggung semuanya berjalan dengan natural. Rasanya, rasa malu dan gugupku seakan hilang, yang terpikir hanyalah memberikan yang terbaik agar tidak membuat orang lain kecewa.

_Nemureru mori yo kisetsu yo  
Sakihokoru hana karete mebuite_

Watashi wo akete…  
Konna kurushisa de nanimo mienai  
Watashi yo moete…  
Moete kanata he jounetsu wa tsumi ja nai deshou?  
Hi de yami wo harae CHOIR JAIL LONELY JAIL

Ku curahkan segala macam emosi dan ekspresi untuk lagu ini. Hingga tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Selama konser dengan Ho-kago Tea Time, belum pernah sekalipun aku bernyanyi sampai seperti ini.

Prokk... prokk...

Tepuk tangan penonton membahana saat kami mengakhiri lagu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, ku ucakan terimakasih pada penonton yang sudah hadir. Akhirnya, pertunjukan berakhir, yang ditandai dengan tirai yang ditutup. Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis anggota klub musik menghampiriku dengan semangat dan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu memelukku, kemudian mencengkram kedua lengan bagian atasku sebelum memberiku pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kau siapa? dari kelas mana? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada saat pertunjukan kami? Tadi itu benar benar luar biasa, kau tahu? Aku pikir ka..."

"Akiyama-san?" Seorang guru yang sudah terlihat tua menghampiriku dan menghentikan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ha-ha'i," jawabku gugup.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Selamat bergabung di sekolah kami. Saya kepala sekolah disini, kalau ada sesuatu masalah, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku," ucapnya sopan dengan penuh wibawa seraya tersenyum, sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu." Aku balas menjabat tangannya.

"Saya terkejut saat melihatmu bernyanyi di panggung..."

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya!" Aku membungkukan badan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, lagipula tadi pertunjukan yang hebat. Memang seharusnya anak muda seperti itu. Hahaha..." Aku hanya melongo mengetahui sisi lain kepala sekolah.

"Oh ya. Sebelum itu, bisakah kau ke ruanganku? Ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan sebelum kau resmi bergabung disini."

"Tentu."

Aku pun pergi mengikuti kepala sekolah ke ruangannya. Terlihat semua orang heran karena kedatangan kepala sekolah yang tiba-tiba. Terutama pria yang sedari tadi menyeretku.

To be continued...

~~~~\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/~~~~

Lagu CHOIR JAIL by Suzuki Konomi

Minna-san, arigatou sudah mampir dan membaca fict pertamaku di fandom ini. gemes banget lihat fandom kesayanganku sepi, jadi aku ramein deh... ^^

Semoga aja, author dan readers yang telah dan akan bergabung bisa menambah kemeriahan fandom ini... XD

Ayo ramaikan kembali fandom ini!

Kimidori Hana~


	2. Micchan

**Chapter 2: Mio-sensei**

**Disclaimer: Kakifly**

**Warning: OC, OOC –maybe-, typo, dll.**

**Happy reading 'n enjoy, minna! **

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah sibuk mondar-mandir di sebuah pintu ruang kelas. Kadang-kadang tangannya terulur untuk membuka knop pintu, namun sedetik kemudian dijauhkannya kembali. Terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu terlihat cemas. Sedaritadi tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas rok yang ia pakai. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, gadis itu pun memasuki ruangan kelas. Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya menuliskan _'hito'_ pada telapak tangannya dan pura-pura memakannya. Begitulah cara ampuh bagi gadis ini mengurangi kegugupannya.

"O-ohayogozaimasu," Sapa sang gadis kepada semua murid di kelas itu.

Siiinggg...

Suasana berubah menjadi sepi. Tampak semua yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan gadis asing yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka. Sementara yang diperhatikan hanya bisa gugup dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah! Kau yang menyanyi saat konser waktu itu 'kan?" teriak salah seorang siswa, memecah kesunyian.

"Gadis waktu itu ya?"

"Penampilanya sangat keren!"

"Benar. Aku sampai ikut menangis melihat penampilanya."

"Hei lihat, wajahnya memerah... kawaii~"

"Ne, ne, aku pertama kali melihatmu, apa kamu murid baru?" tanya salah seorang siswa, membuat siswa yang lain menoleh padanya.

"Benar juga. Aku juga pertama kali melihatnya," sambung siswa lainnya.

Suasana yang tadinya sepi berubah menjadi ramai dengan suara orang-orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik disana-sini. Mereka tidak tahu kalau gadis itu benar-benar gugup dan risih karena sedaritadi terus diperhatikan.

"A-ano..." Gadis itu berusaha mengintrupsi.

"Saya Akiyama Mio, yoroshiku!" Akhirnya, dengan susah payah, ia bisa memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, jadi namamu Mio? Masih ingat padaku?" tanya gadis berambut kuning dengan hiasan rambut kupu-kupu ceria sembari menghampiri Mio. Sedangkan yang ditanya berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan gadis ini.

"Eto... kau keyboardis itu 'kan?" jawabnya ragu.

"Yups. Aku Kashiwasaki Sena yoroshiku ne, Mio-chan!" Dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya, gadis itu pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Mi-mio-chan?" tanya Mio spontan.

"Eh, kenapa? Kau tidak suka ku panggil Mio-chan ya?" tanyanya sedih.

"Emh... sebaiknya aku memanggilmu apa ya? Umh..." Ia mengerutkan kening, berusaha mencari nama panggilan yang cocok untuk Mio. Kadang-kadang matanya menerawang ke atas dengan lengan yang dilipat di dada. Bukti kalau ia memikirkan dengan serius nama panggilan untuk Mio.

"Mio-chan, Mio..chan...chan.. chan... Mi..chan? Micchan! Micchan!" ucapnya semangat, sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu Mio.

"Eh?" Mio tampaknya tidak mengerti kenapa Sena bisa sesemangat ini.

"Mulai sekarang panggilanmu, Micchan!"

"HEH? Tung-tunggu dulu, kanapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan?" tanya Mio tak mengerti kenapa seorang guru seperti dirinya dipanggil –chan.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi bagian kelas kami," jelasnya.

'Bukan itu masalahnya,' rutuk Mio dalam hati.

"Umh, memang wajarnya orang yang baru pertama bertemu memanggil kita dengan embel-embel –san, Mio-san, akiyama-san, atau semacamnya. Tapi..."

'Sudah ku bilang bukan itu masalahnya.' Lagi-lagi Mio hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya.

"...apa kau tidak merasa kalau embel-embel –san itu memberi jarak yang besar pada hubungan kita? Bukankah dalam menjalin sebuah pertemanan harusnya tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan 'kan? Benar 'kan? Pertemanan itu ada untuk membuat kita menjadi semakin dekat, saling mengisi, saling membagi dan menerima. Kau berpikir hal yang sama juga 'kan Micchan?"

Sena berkata seolah-olah ia sedang memerankan sebuah drama tentang seorang gadis yang akan ditinggalkan kekasihnya pergi. Dengan segala macam ekspresi dan gerakan yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Entah kenapa hal ini mengingatkan Mio pada sahabatnya Ritsu.

"Urusai, niku!"

Salah seorang siswa menginstrupsi obrolan mereka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang digerai. Mirip seperti Mio hanya saja bentuk poni dan matanya berbeda. Ia memiliki mata berwarna ungu.

"Apa urusanmu? dan berhenti memanggilku 'niku'!" Dengan kesal, Sena menghampiri siswa tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, nama niku juga terlalu bagus disandangkan padamu. Tapi karena kasihan, ku biarkan kau menyandang panggilan itu. Bersyukurlah!" Gadis itu menimpali dengan enteng.

"Kauuu... Hemh. Aku masih lebih baik daripada orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab sepertimu!" balas Sena kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin dan menusuk, membuat suasana tiba-tiba terasa mencekam. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Sena padanya.

"Y-ya, siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya mengusulkan kita untuk konser, ta-tapi orangnya sendiri tidak datang? Bukannya yang seperti itu tidak bertanggungjawab namanya?" Walaupun sedikit takut, Sena berusaha menyampaikan kekesalannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau datang, hanya saja aku... Hah, lupakan saja!" Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Sena dan yang lainnya penasaran.

Mio hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain karena tidak berani bicara, ia juga tidak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hah, lihat. Kau bahkan tidak punya alasan, untung saja saat itu ada Micchan. Ne, Micchan," ucapnya berbalik melihat Mio.

"Huh?" hanya itu yang terlontar sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar bingung harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sementara itu gadis tadi hanya bisa mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Micchan, disana ada tempat kosong, kau bisa duduk disana. Akan lama kalau kau menunggu sensei yang satu itu, ia selalu saja terlambat. Dasar sensei pemalas!"

"Jangan pernah mengatainya begitu!" bentak gadis itu marah, sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat seisi kelas melihat kearahnya.

Dalam sekejap, suasana berubah jadi sepi. Sena hanya diam, antara terkejut, takut dan mungkin menyesal karena telah mengatai gurunya. Tapi bukan hanya karena itu ia diam, ia merasa heran kenapa gadis itu bisa marah hanya karena ia mengatai Akira-sensei?

"A-ano. Semuanya, tenang!" instruksi Mio, membuat suasana yang awalnya nampak tegang, sedikit cair. Sebagai seorang guru tentu ia tidak boleh diam saja melihat kejadian ini.

"A-ah, aku lupa. Micchan ayo kita duduk. Mungkin sebentar lagi Akira-sensei akan masuk, kalau tetap berdiri disini, ia bisa marah. Ayo!" Sena menuntun Mio untuk segera duduk di bangku kosong dekat jendela, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat sekali dari caranya berbicara, ia merasa sedikit gugup karena kejadian tadi. Gadis tadi juga sudah duduk kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya melihat keluar jendela.

"Tidak pe-perlu, aku akan duduk disini saja," ucap Mio sembari menunjuk meja guru, membuat semua orang heran.

"Ano ne, itukan tempat sensei..." ucap Sena merasa bingung.

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian..." Seisi kelas melihat kearahnya, penasaran akan apa yang hendak Mio katakan. Dan bukan Mio namanya kalau wajahnya tidak memerah sekarang.

"...mulai hari ini, Akira-sensei tidak akan lagi mengajar di sekolah ini."

"Heee..." ucap semua siswa kaget, terutama gadis tadi.

"Ini memang mendadak, jadi kalian tentu terkejut mendengar kabar ini. Sebagai gantinya, mulai sekarang aku akan menggantikan ia sebagai guru baru disini. Aku belum punya pengalaman sebelumnya, jadi mohon bantuannya," ucap Mio sedikit menundukan badan.

"Hffft... hahaha..." Mio melirik kearah Sena yang mentertawakannya. Lalu ia melirik seisi kelas, mereka juga seperti menahan tawa.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Mio. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, karena merasa tidak dihargai muridnya.

"Haha... Micchan, ternyata kau bisa melucu juga. Haha..."

"..."

"Huff... maaf, aku kelewatan. Masih kurang 1000 tahun lagi sebelum kau bisa mengerjaiku. Harusnya kau pakai pakaian yang biasa seorang guru pakai, lalu pakai kacamata, baru kami bisa percaya," terang Sena menjelaskan, lebih tepatnya memberi nasehat untuk 'mengerjai orang dengan benar'.

"Aku tidak sedang mengerjai kalian, dan aku juga memakai pakaian gu-" Mio berusaha membela diri, kemudian melihat pakaian yang dipakainya.

"He? HEEEEEHHH?"

Oh Mio-chan, apa seorang guru memakai seragam sekolah untuk mengajar?

**######\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/######**

Yahoo~

Adakah yang nunggu lanjutan fict ini? #Siiinggg~

Ugh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 2, gomen ne, lama ya? #krik krik~

Ma-maa, kalau begitu... Jaa na! ^^

#Kaburrr


	3. Klub Musik

**Chapter 3: Klub Musik**

**Desclaimer: K-on! By Kakifly**

**Warning: OC, OOC –maybe-, typo, dll.**

**Happy reading 'n enjoy, minna! **

"Huff... lagi-lagi aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Moo, padahal aku hanya ingin jadi guru biasa saja, normal seperti guru lainnya."

Mio hanya bisa meratapi kecerobohan yang ia lakukan hari ini. betapa bodohnya ia, sampai-sampai lupa memakai pakaian guru dan malah berakhir dengan seragam sekolah?

Awalnya ia hanya ingin melakukan kegiatan rutin yang biasa ia lakukan, untuk mengetahui apakah berat badannya naik atau tidak. Seragam sekolah adalah media yang ia gunakan untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Saat ia gunakan seragam itu tadi pagi, ternyata masih muat. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya kegirangan, sehingga ia terus memakainya. Lalu saat akan menggantinya kembali, ada telpon dari sahabatnya Ritsu. Ritsu mengoceh tentang banyak hal, membuatnya lupa waktu. Alhasil saat waktunya berangkat ke sekolahan, ia malah lupa mengganti baju seragam yang ia pakai.

Brukk

"Itai~" ucapnya pelan.

Terlalu meratapi nasibnya, ia tidak memperhatikan sekitar saat berjalan di lorong sekolah, alhasil ia menabrak seseorang. Untung saja ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang Mio tabrak.

"Eemh, hanya sedikit terke..." Mio menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik orang yang ia tabrak. Seorang siswa laki-laki, memiliki rambut yang terlihat seperti gagal di warnai, berwarna kuning dan coklat. Terlihat seperti puding. Mata yang tajam, dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Entah kenapa dalam bayangan Mio, ia terlihat seperti brandalan sekolah.

"...jut. Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah menabrakmu. A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan. Hontou ni gomennasai!" dengan sedikit gemetar, Mio berusaha meminta maaf. Ia menundukan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Ya, ano... " Merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, laki-laki tadi hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"...kau tidak perlu min-"

"Hii..." spontan Mio berjongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya, saat laki-laki tadi menyentuh bahunya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat orang-orang disekitar memperhatikan mereka.

"Lihat, anak itu lagi-lagi mengganggu seorang siswa," ucap salah seorang siswa yang kebetulan melintas diantara mereka, dengan muka yang juga ketakutan.

"Bukankah itu murid baru? Kasihan..." ucap yang lainnya.

"Ya, ano... ini bukan yang seperti kalian kira. Aku hanya..." Laki-laki tadi berusaha membela diri.

Karena sudah berpikir yang macam-macam dan mengansumsikan hal-hal negatif pada laki-laki tadi, Mio mengira kalau laki-laki tadi ingin mencelakainya. Padahal yang sebenarnya, ia berusaha menenangkan Mio yang seperti sangat ketakutan. Melihat Mio yang bertingkah seperti itu, membuat laki-laki tadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Belum lagi... apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan semua orang yang melihat kejadian ini?

"Kodaka, sekarang masalah apa lagi yang kau perbuat?" ucap seseorang dibalik kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat kejadian itu.

"Kyaa... Kira-sensei," teriak para gadis saat orang yang tadi berbicara melintas di depan meraka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" bentak orang yang dipanggil Kodaka tadi spontan, membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

"Lagi-lagi kau menacaukannya..." ucap Kira-sensei pelan pada Kodaka.

"Gomen," balas Kodaka yang sama pelannya pada Kira-sensei.

"Kalian semua, bubar dari sini. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi disini!"

Dengan sedikit kecewa, para siswa tadi membubarkan diri. Hingga hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang berada disana sekarang.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kira-sensei menjulurkan tangan pada Mio yang masih berjongkok ketakutan.

Mio mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Memastikan kalau dia bukan orang yang membuatnya ketakutan. Mio pun meraih tangan Kira-sensei setelah yakin kalau dia bukan orang yang tadi.

"A-arigatou," ucap Mio pelan.

"Ano... soal yang tadi-"

Mendengar ada orang lain yang berbicara, Mio mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan spontan juga Mio bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kira-sensei saat mengetahui kalau yang berbicara tadi adalah Kodaka.

"Eto... sepertinya masih ada kesalahpahaman disini. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan diruang klub, agar kesalahpahaman ini selesai?" ucap Kira-sensei memberi saran dan disetujui keduanya.

* * *

"Maaf, karena aku sudah salahpaham padamu," ucap Mio setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari Kira-sensei tentang Kodaka.

"Ano... kau tidak harus minta maaf," ucap Kodaka yang salah tingkah karena jarang sekali orang yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa yang Kodaka bilang benar Micchan, salah Kodaka kenapa punya wajah yang membuat orang ketakutan," ucap Sena yang merupakan salah satu anggota klub ini.

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu," ucap Kodaka kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau ku ubah wajahmu jadi lebih baik?" ucap gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu berdebat di kelas dengan Sena.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa melakukannya Yozora?" ucap Kodaka antusias mendengar penawaran Yozora.

"Hemh! Kau hanya perlu menutup mata, dan wajahmu akan berubah, orang-orang tidak akan takut padamu, dan kau akan segera menjadi orang populer!" ucap Yozora meyakinkan.

"Aku hanya perlu menutup mata seperti ini 'kan?" tanya Kodaka sembari menutup matanya.

"Ya. Terus seperti itu sampai aku bilang buka, ok?" Kodaka hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Baik aku mulai!"

Yozora mengambil sebuah spidol yang terdapat di papan tulis klub, lalu mulai menggambar di wajah Kodaka. Sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikan apa yang Yozora lakukan.

"Selesai," ucap Yozora.

"Hffft... hffft... hahaha..."

Suara tawa membahana saat mereka melihat wajah Kodaka yang penuh dengan coretan yang di buat Yozora. Sementara kodaka hanya bisa mengedipkan mata tidak mengerti, membuat tawa mereka semakin menjadi.

"Ko-ko-hfft kodaka... hahaha..." ucap Sena tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Yozora, apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku? Kenapa mereka tertawa?"

"Hemh," Yozora hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, tanpa berniat menjawab.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Kodaka mengambil cermin yang tergeletak di meja. Lalu melihat wajahnya sendiri.

Dilihatnya bibirnya dirubah jadi kecil, ditengahnya tampak dipertebal, seperti menggunakan lipstik. Lalu ia menutup salah satu matanya. Rasanya kalau itu bukan matanya, ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihatnya. Pada kelopak matanya digambar sebuah mata dengan tiga bulu mata di atasnya, khas seorang anak perempuan yang ia lihat di manga. Kalau bisa digambarkan dirinya saat ini, seperti seorang... geisha?

"Kenapa kau merubah wajahku jadi begini?" tanya Kodaka kesal.

"Hemh." Lagi-lagi Yozora hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, tanpa berniat menjawab.

Menyerah, kodaka pun mencuci wajahnya yang jadi bahan tertawaan.

Sekang mio dan yang lainnya sedang berada di ruang klub musik. Suatu kebetulan mengetahui kalau Kodaka merupakan salah satu anggota klub musik dengan Kira-sensei sebagai pembimbingnya.

"Ehm. Kira-sensei, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau kenal Micchan?" ucap Sena mengganti suasana, setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Micchan?" ucap Mio.

"Hehe... aku lupa. Jadi bagaimana awalnya kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sena antusias.

"He? Aku baru saja mengenalnya, saat Kodaka mengganggu gadis ini," jelas Kira-sensei santai.

"Yoi!" respon Kodaka menghentikan aktivitas membersihkan mukanya sebentar, saat mendengar perkataan kira-sensei.

"Ya, aku juga baru mengenalnya tadi," balas Mio.

"Heh. Bukannya waktu konser saat itu, Kira-sensei yang mengajakmu?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Bukankah gadis yang aku ajak waktu itu seorang guru baru, bukan siswa baru?" tanya Kira-sensei yang sangat ingat kalau gadis yang ia bawa saat konser adalah guru baru, setelah menanyakannya pada kepala sekolah.

"Ano ne, mic-, maksudku mio-sensei adalah guru baru di sekolah ini, menggantikan Akira-sensei," jelas Sena.

"Sensei? Tapi... seragam... sekolah...?" Kira masih meragukan ucapan Sena, saat mengatakan Mio adalah seorang guru. Sedangkan yang terlihat, ia seperti seorang murid baru.

"Ugh, tolong jangan dibahas," ucap Mio malu sembari menundukan kepalanya yang memerah.

"Ja-jadi kau gadis yang waktu itu?" Mio hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu, ku kira kau Yozora. Gomen!" Ucap Kira-sensei menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lagi-lagi mio hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, dari belakang memang kelihatan mirip. Tapi... dari depan, sangat BERBEDA! Kenapa sensei tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Sena sedikit membentak.

"Waktu itu aku panik, jadi tidak memperhati-"

"Kalau kalian hanya ingin ngobrol, lebih baik aku pulang!"

Semua yang ada disana langsung menengok pada seorang laki-laki yang menginstrupsi obrolan mereka. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut dan mata yang hitam. Tingginya kira-kira 172cm dengan kulit yang putih untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu serius. Akio," balas Kira-sensei menanggapi ucapan Murid sekaligus adiknya.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Akio sebagai balasan.

"Aah baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo latihan!" ucap Kira-sensei bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau boleh melihat latihan kami di sini," ucap Kira-sensei pada Mio yang terlihat seperti kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Umh." Segera saja Mio duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk Kira-sensei. Kursi itu lebih dekat dengan tempat latihan, dibandingkan dengan tempat tadi.

'Entah kenapa seperti di klub dulu,' pikir Mio.

"Mic-, maksudku Mio-sensei..."

"Kau boleh memanggilku sesuka hatimu!" ucap Mio kepada Sena yang terus salah menyebut panggilan untuknya.

"Baiklah, Micchan. Ku perkenalkan anggota klub kami, pertama aku, keyboardis. Lalu lead gitar, Mikazuki Yozora. Drum, Hasegawa Kodaka. Rythem gitar, Aoyama Akio, adik pembimbing kami, Aoyama Kira." Ucap Sena menunjuk satu per satu orang yang ia sebut.

"Akiyama Mio, guru baru di sekolah ini. Yoroshiku!"

"Guru? Tapi..." ucap Kodaka yang antara kebingungan dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Mio, saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Tolong jangan dibahas," balas Mio yang sepertinya mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kodaka. Dengan wajah memerah pastinya.

"Ayo mulai latihannya!" ucap Kira-sensei memberi aba-aba.

Jreng... jreng...

Suara musik mulai terdengar di ruangan ini. Mio hanya memperhatikan dan menikmati musik yang mereka mainkan. Sesekali kakinya atau jarinya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Tak jarang juga ia mengerutkan dahi, saat menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat mereka memainkan musik. Rasanya ia juga ingin bergabung dan memainkan bassnya dengan mereka.

"Micchan, bagaimana penampilan kami?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Ah eh?"

Ditanya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya kalang-kabut. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau musiknya sudah berhenti, saking asiknya mendengarkan.

"Gimana menurutmu penampilan kami?" tanya sena sekali lagi.

"Eto... masing-masing dari kalian bermain bagus, tapi kalian seperti bermain sendiri-sendiri. Tidak ada sinkronisasi antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Seperti drum yang powernya selalu up. Padahal ada bagian-bagian yang tidak perlu terlalu power. Lalu keyboard, selalu mendahului masuk, walaupun bisa menyesuaikan kembali pada musik yang dimainkan. Dan... Yozora, bisakah kamu memainkan kembali bagian pertengahan lagu?"

Jreng... jreng...

Tanpa banyak komentar, Yozora kembali memainkan apa yang Mio perintahkan. Anggota yang lain pun tidak berkomentar dan hanya memperhatikan.

"Stop! Coba pada bagian ini, kamu tambahkan 'choking'."

"Choking?" tanya mereka serempak kecuali Akio.

"Kalian belum tahu choking ya? Choking adalah teknik menarik gitar saat memainkan lagu. Yozora, boleh pinjam gitarmu?"

Jreng... myo~n...

"Seperti itu. Sekarang coba kamu mainkan bagian yang tadi, lalu tambahkan dengan teknik choking!" perintah Mio, memberikan kembali gitarnya pada Yozora.

Tanpa komentar, Yozora menuruti perintah Mio.

Jreng... jreng... myo~n... jreng...

"Oh~" Sena dan Kodaka hanya ber oh~ ria, sembari memperhatikan apa yang Yozora lakukan.

"Ya, seperti itu," ucap Mio.

"Bagian ini jadi lebih bagus," komentar Sena yang di balas anggukan kodaka.

"Ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang musik ya?" ucap Kira-sensei yang kagum akan kemampuan Mio yang bisa mengetahui kekurangan dari anggota klub yang dibimbingnya.

"Iie, aku mengetahuinya dari buku yang aku baca," balas Mio sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi kau juga tahu kekurangan band ini. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pembimbing mereka?"

"Eh?" Mio hanya bisa terkejut mendengar saran Kira-sensei.

"Kau tahu, aku ini guru olahraga yang dipaksa mereka menjadi pembimbing klub. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu istilah-istilah musik, bukankah kau akan lebih berguna dari pada aku?" jelas Kira-sensei meyakinkan Mio.

"Benar, Micchan!" Sena sangat antusias sepertinya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Siapa yang setuju Micchan jadi pembimbing angkat tangan!" sena mengangkat tangannya diikuti Kodaka dan Kira-sensei.

"Terserah," ucap Akio yang sepertinya juga setuju.

Semua menatap Yozora yang belum juga menentukan pilihan. Merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, ia membalikan badannya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan 'kan?" ucap Yozora akhirnya.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau pembimbing kita yang baru adalah Akiyama Mio-sensei!" ucap Sena semangat.

"Eeeeh?" Mio hanya bisa kaget atas keputusan sepihak itu, padahal ia belum bilang setuju atau tidak.

To be continued...

* * *

############\(^o^)/############

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga. Gomen lama. Ya~ walaupun lama, yang penting di lanjut. Ok?

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang ikuti kelanjutan fict ini, mudah-mudahan gak bosan sama jalan ceritanya.

Untuk yang menanyakan Yui cs, nanti juga akan muncul. Tapi untuk sementara kita bahas dulu keseharian Mio-chan, ya?

Arigatou, untuk RnR-nya... ^^


	4. Fans Club

**Chapter 4: Fans Club**

**Desclaimer: K-on! By Kakifly**

**Warning: OC, OOC –maybe-, typo, dll.**

**Happy reading 'n enjoy, minna! **

Mio POV

Lagi-lagi, aku terpaku di depan pintu kelas. Tidak berani masuk, karena teringat kejadian memalukan kemarin. Ini adalah hari keduaku mengajar di sekolah ini. Tapi rasa gugup itu masih saja ada, bahkan makin besar. Aku sudah bertekad akan merubah sifatku ini. Menjadi seorang guru, berarti harus tegas dan berwibawa. Akira sudah menaruh harapan besar padaku, aku tak boleh mengecewakannya. Ku tuliskan 'hito' pada telapak tanganku, untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ku miliki, aku memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," ucapku memberi salam, yang segera di balas oleh siswa yang lain.

Sepertinya keadaan tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Mungkin mereka sudah melupakan kejadian memalukan kemarin.

"Sensei, kenapa tidak pakai seragam sekolah lagi? Lebih kawaii~" ucap salah seorang siswa.

Ugh. Lupakan apa yang tadi aku bilang, sepertinya mereka masih mengingatnya. Dan aku punya pirasat, mereka akan terus mengingatnya sampai waktu yang lama. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku membalasnya.

Hari ini aku memakai pakaian yang seharusnya seorang guru pakai. Kemeja putih, dengan jas dan rok hitam selutut. Ku biarkan rambutku tergerai seperti biasa. Kurang lebih seperti itulah penampilanku.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memulai pelajarannya. Seperti yang kalian tahu aku adalah guru pengganti Akira-sensei. Karena aku belum tahu kemampuan kalian, hari ini kita adakan tes."

Kata 'eeh' dengan segera terdengar di kelas ini, terlihat sekali kalau mereka malas melakukanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu cara yang aku punya untuk mengetahui kemampuan murid-muridku.

"Tenang saja, semua soal yang aku berikan sudah pernah dibahas sebelumnya oleh Akira-sensei, dan lagi ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada nilai kalian nantinya. Baiklah, kita mulai!"

Aku memberikan lembaran kertas yang penuh dengan soal-soal pada meja terdepan. Lalu dibagikan kebelakang secara estapet hingga semuanya kebagian.

"Kerjakanlah semampu kalian sampai jam pelajaranku selesai. Dan ingat tidak boleh mencontek. Baiklah, mulai!"

Dengan patuh, semua siswa melaksanakan apa yang aku perintahkan. Ku pikir akan sangat sulit menyuruh mereka melakukan hal ini. Sesulit menyuruh Ritsu dan Yui latihan.

Aku mengitari seluruh isi kelas, mengawasi mereka kalau-kalau ada yang mencontek. Tampak sebagian besar dari mereka kesulitan mengerjakan soal-soal yang aku beri. Diantara mereka ada yang garuk-garuk kepala, mengacak-acak rambut, bahkan menggunakan jurus rahasia 'pensil v7'. Pensil kebanggaan Yui dan Ritsu. Pensil yang di ujungnya terdapat angka dari 1 sampai 7. Tinggal melemparkan pensil itu, maka akan muncul salah satu nomor secara acak. Nomor yang keluar, itulah jawabannya. Sayangnya, cara ini tidak akan berhasil, karena pilihan jawabanya hanya ada lima, dan sisanya esay.

Saat aku ke bangku Sena, ia tampak santai mengerjakan soal yang aku beri. Sepertinya ia tidak mengalami masalah pada pelajaran matematika. Mata pelajaran yang aku ajarkan. Mundur dua bangku dari bangku Sena, Yozora juga tampak biasa saja, walaupun terkadang dahinya berkerut. Mencari jawaban?

Ternyata Kodaka dan Akio juga di kelas ini. Kemarin aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan isi kelas. Tahu sendiri 'kan apa yang terjadi?

Kodaka terlihat kesusahan mengerjakan soal yang ku berikan, lihat saja, ia sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kalau belum dijelaskan tentang Kodaka saat itu, mungkin aku akan ketakutan melihat wajahnya dengan rambut yang diacak-acak seperti itu.

Ku alihkan pandangan ke bangku paling ujung, di belakang dekat jendela. Akio hanya diam saja, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa ia sudah selesai?

"Sensei, aku sudah selesai!"

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunanku. Sena ternyata, cepat sekali. Untung saja di kelas dia tidak memanggilku 'Micchan'. Memalukan.

Entah perasaanku saja, tapi tiba-tiba ada hawa tidak enak di kelas ini. Mengabaikan perasaan yang aku rasa, ku ambil lembar jawaban Sena dan kembali ke meja guru untuk memeriksa jawabannya.

Hebat. Hanya setengah dari waktu yang kuberikan, ia menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan benar. Tak ku sangka kalau ia sepintar ini.

Setelah 15 menit tersisa dari waktu yang ku berikan, barulah banyak yang mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Karena terlalu banyak, tidak mungkin aku memeriksa semuanya. Mungkin sebagian ku periksa di ruang guru atau di apartemen.

"Pertemuan hari ini selesai. Hasil tes ini akan ku bagikan pada pertemuan selanjutnya, berarti minggu depan. Sore jaa..."

Aku pun keluar kelas, di susul siswa lainnya, karena waktu pelajaran selesai bertepatan dengan jam istirahat.

.

.

.

"Huff," desahku lega. Tugas pertamaku mengajar selesai dengan baik. Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku, ku langkahkan kakiku melewati lorong sekolah. Ku perhatikan setiap sudut sekolah ini dengan baik. Karena suatu saat nanti, sekolah ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Entah itu kenangan yang baik atau buruk. Tapi yang pasti, setiap kenangan akan sangat berharga saat kita mengingatnya kembali.

"Hemh?"

Ku kerutkan kening saat melihat sekumpulan siswa berdiri di lorong. Apa yang terjadi? Dari pada menduga-duga lebih baik ku hampiri saja mereka. Belum sempat mendekat, orang-orang itu malah menghampiriku. Ada apa?

"Mio-sensei!" panggil salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Ha-ha'i," jawabku agak kaget karena di panggil tiba-tiba.

"Tolong tanda tangani ini!"

"Ha'i?" tanyaku. Belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang siswa itu katakan.

"Aku adalah penggemarmu, tolong tandatangani ini!" ucap siswa itu sembari menyodorkan papan tulis putih berukuran kecil.

"Ap-"

"Aku juga," ucap yang lainnya.

"Eh?"

"Penampilanmu saat itu benar-benar keren. Aku mengagumimu Mio-sensei!"

"Tunggu, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" ucap Mio panik, ia mulai berkaringat dingin. Takut kalau feelingnya benar.

"Kami dari Mio-sensei fans club. Tolong tanda tangani ini!"

Duar! Apa yang Mio takutkan jadi kenyataan. Hilang sudah kesempatannya jadi guru yang normal. Minghiraukan para siswa itu, Mio melangkah menuju papan mading. Merasa kalau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya ada disana.

'Jangan-jangan...' ucap Mio dalam hati, dengan was-was.

"Ha... ha... haha..." tawa Mio dipaksakan, lebih tepatnya terkejut, ternyata apa yang ia tebak benar. Disana terdapat poster fans club-nya. Sementara siswa yang tadi memandangnya heran.

.

.

.

-Ruang Klub-

Semua yang ada di klub menghentikan aktivitas latihan mereka saat Mio memasuki klub. Mereka merasa heran dengan raut wajah Mio yang kelihatan sangat bahagia. Tentu saja hal ini membuat semua yang ada disana penasaran. Apa gerangan yang membuat guru mereka sebahagia ini?

"Ada apa Micchan, kau kelihatan senang sekali?" ucap Sena memberanikan diri bertanya karena penasaran.

"Eh? Kau pikir begitu?" balas Mio dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya. Ia pun kemudian duduk di dekat tempat mereka latihan.

"Jangan-jangan... kau baru saja di tembak!" ucap Sena berusaha menebak.

"Ma-mana mungkin hal itu terjadi 'kan?" Tanpa ba-bi-bu muka Mio langsung memerah, tangannya ia gerakan kekanan dan kekiri. Tanda kalau ia menyangkal tebakan Sena.

"Lalu kenapa?" Kali ini Kodaka yang bertanya. Sepertinya ia juga ingin segera mengetahui jawabannya.

"I-itu..."

"Dia merasa senang karena sekarang sudah mempunyai fans club. Benar 'kan, sensei?" ucap Yozora dengan menekankan kata sensei, membuat semua melihat padanya.

"Eeeeehhh?" teriak Sena kaget.

"Be-benarkah itu, sensei?" tanya Kodaka tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Ha... ha... haha..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Mio, tawa yang terpaksa. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Cih, sebegitu senangnya ia mempunyai sekumpulan pengikut bodoh di sekitarnya?" gerutu Yozora pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

-Malamnya di apartemen-

"Ritsuu~"

"ADA APA MIO? APA YANG TERJADI?" ucap Ritsu dari sebrang telepon, dari nada bicaranya, ia pasti sangat khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba Mio meneleponya sambil menangis.

"Bagaimana ini...?"

"Tenang dulu, coba jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Ucapnya tambah panik.

"Aku..."

"Iya, kau kenapa?" ucap Ritsu tak sabar.

"Aku... Tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku! Tolong aku Ritsu~"

"..."

"Ritsu... hallo Ritsu?"

"Kauuuu... MENELEPONKU MALAM-MALAM. MENGGANGGU TIDUR NYENYAKKU. DAN MEMBUATKU DISINI KHAWATIR. TERNYATA CUMA UNTUK ITU?" teriak Ritsu marah-marah. Sementara Mio hanya bisa menjauhkan handphone yang ia pakai dari telinganya. Ia tidak mau di usianya yang masih muda, ia sudah terkena gangguan pendengaran a.k.a tuli.

Kenapa Ritsu bisa begitu marah? Lihatlah, kearah kiri dari kamar tidur Mio, amati baik-baik benda yang memiliki 12 angka itu. Lihatlah dengan baik, kemana arah jarum yang mengitari benda itu.

02:05!

##################\(^o^)/**TBC**\(^o^)/################

Minna... genki desu ka?

Seperti biasanya, fict ini selalu lama update! Gomen ne...

Dakara ne... untuk kalian yang meminta fict ini lebih panjang, sepertinya tidak bisa. Semakin panjang, maka waktu update saya makin lama. Segini aja udah lama... T-T

Selain itu, saya tahu ini fict crossover. Tapi sy masih bimbang, mau memasukannya ke bagian crossover atau normal aja ya? Menurutmu?

Kalau di crossover takutnya pada susah nyari. Tapi kalau di normal, ini crossover. Ah... Moo~

Arigatou, karena terus setia membaca dan RnR fict ini! ^^

Jaa... matta ne!

NB: Minna, soal Mio yang terus tersenyum udah pada tahu 'kan? Kalau udah nonton ep 18 s2 pasti tahu. Tak perlu panjelasan lagi 'kan?


End file.
